Renaissance
by Vosje-nini
Summary: Luna arrive a Forks après de nombreux detours pour y proteger la princesse Mia. elle y rencontre Edward et entre eux: le coup de foudre. seulement la vie ne sourit pas au couple car Mia et Luna sont enlevée. Le vampire retrouvera il la femme de sa vie?
1. Note aux lecteurs avant de lire

**Note aux lecteurs :**

**Bonjour cher lecteur ou lectrice, avant de vous mettre ma fanfic je tenais a vous résumer un peu la situation au début de l'histoire histoire que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.**

**En premier sachez que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hormis Luna. Cette histoire étant une énorme cross over entre **_**Twilight**_** de Stéphanie Meyer, de **_**La Nuit des temps**_** de Barjavel, **_**D'Un journal de Princesse **_**de Meg Cabot et d'**_**Alex Rider**_** de Horowitz, tout les personnages leur appartiennent et je me suis juste inspirée d'eux pour créer ma première fan fiction. Ne soyez pas trop sévères s'il vous plait, c'est la première fois que j'écris ! Sachez cependant que je ne publierais jamais, je me suis trop inspirée de ces auteurs, notamment de Stephanie Meyer ! Haha, je ne suis pas si créative non plus. **

**Bref, je vous résume un peu la situation au départ… **

**Résumé.**

En faisant de la recherche en Antarctique des scientifiques ont trouvé enfoui profondément sous terre une espèce de tube en or, long et creux à l'intérieur. Ils ont réussi à percer un trou dans ce tube en or massif et ont trouvé un milieu de vie minuscule mais futuristique à l'intérieur. Comme une espèce de géante caravane du futur avec bureau, centre de recherche etc. etc.… Au milieu de ce tube les scientifiques de notre monde ont trouvés une petite salle aux murs transparents. A l'intérieur de cette salle la température était de -100° C. Et au milieu de cette pièce trônait un socle en cristal sur lequel était posé un bloc de glace et… a l'intérieur de ce bloc il y avait une femme, congelée, inconnu mais incroyablement belle aux yeux de cette ensemble de scientifique venus du monde entier pour étudier le tube en or.

Après longue délibération il a été décidé de décongeler la jeune femme figée dans sa glace. On a réussi et la femme a ouvert ses deux yeux bleus saphir. Elle était jeune et belle avec sa chevelure blonde en vagues douces, ses vêtements amples en couleurs vives et ses beaux yeux saphir.

Mais elle venait d'autre part. L'étude des roches du manteau terrestre dans lequel on avait trouvé le tube était vieille de 100 000 ans environ. Les entreprises de communication du monde entier se sont jointes et ont réussi à mettre au monde une machine capable de communiquer avec la jeune fille des glaces. Seulement la jeune fille était bien trop perturbée, effrayée et pour une raison inconnue désespérée pour pouvoir raconter son histoire ou répondre aux scientifiques. Les premiers mots qu'on l'a entendue prononcer était : « demandez a Coban. » Finalement les scientifiques ont réussi a lui demander qui était Coban. Et elle les a dévisagées comme s'il avait des oreilles d'Anes.

« -Vous ne les avez pas trouvés ?

-Trouvez qui ?

-Coban et Eléa. »

Du coup elles les a entraines dans le tube et a activé celui-ci. Que n'était pas la surprise des scientifiques quand les parois se sont éliminés éclairant le tube alors que ceux-ci l'étudiait avec des lampes de poche depuis des semaines.

Quelle surprise aussi quand le tube s'est mis à parler dans une langue inconnue et que la jeune fille des glaces lui répondaient recevant ainsi de nouvelles informations de la machine qu'était ce tube en or massif. La jeune fille guida les scientifiques à travers le tube jusqu'à une nouvelle pièce aux murs transparent. Dans cette deuxième pièce un homme et une femme était congelés sur leurs socles. Ils étaient tout deux plus âgés que la jeune femme, dans la trentaine. « Coban et Eléa » fut la seule explication de cette dernière. Elle activa le tube et Coban et Eléa furent eux aussi réanimés de leur sommeil dans la glace.

Ce dernier expliqua finalement leur provenance au monde entier. Ils venaient du passé avant que la terre ne change. Elle était alors bien différente et la température y était différente raison pour laquelle l'Antarctique était alors habitable. Le peuple de Gondawa y venait et ce peuple était en guerre avec le peuple des Meraoan qui vivaient en Amérique et était un peuple guerrier. La science étant bien plus développée par le passé, c'est-à-dire il y a 100000 ans. Les Gondawaiens avaient créés la bombe Solaire, bien plus dévastatrice que notre bombe atomique.

La guerre a finalement éclatée a la mort du roi Biennors de Gondawa. Sa fille Lun-Yria a pris sa place et a 15 ans elle régnait sur Gondawa. Pris de peur devant les menaces des Meraoans le peuple de Gondawa avait alors décidé d'utiliser leur bombe malgré l'avis de leur reine qui désirait un combat et une résistance de Gondawa contre leur agresseur. Mais les savoirs scientifique de Gondawa devait coute que coute être protégés de ces fous disaient les politiciens de ce monde là. Du coup la bombe avait été lancée et le monde de Gondawa allait disparaitre. Sur ordre du conseil parlementaire de Gondawa le plus grand scientifique Coban avait crée la sphère imbrisable dans laquelle serait placé des Gondawaiens chargés de reconstruire le peuple après le passage de la bombe. C'est ce qui fut fait, Coban y plaça trois personnes. Eléa la femme la plus propice à procréer la race Gondawaienne, il y entra lui-même car son savoir serait nécessaire pour réparer les destructions de la bombe, et il y congela la seule personne qui ne voulait pas survivre a la bombe : la princesse Lun-Yria de Gondawa. La jeune fille avait promis de tout faire pour son peuple, mourir pour lui en faisait partie. Mais Coban en décida autrement et elle fut congelée de force sur son socle en cristal. Puis la bombe avait atterri et explosé. Le monde avait change et endormis dans leur tube les trois Gondawaiens avait survécu a travers le temps alors que toute leur civilisation avait été détruite par cette explosion. Le temps avait passé et voila que 100 000 ans plus tard le tube la nouvelle terre les voyait réapparaître, vestiges et survivants d'un monde depuis longtemps disparu : le scientifique Coban, la douce Eléa et la princesse Lun-Yria.

Après cette découverte mondialement diffusée la science s'intéressa de près à ces autres humains différents par leurs capacités, leur énorme savoir et leur histoire. Ils furent emmenés a Sydney dans un centre hautement sécurisé de recherche ou ils furent étudiés en profondeur. Coban participa vivement e cette recherche en essayant d'adapter son savoir scientifique bien plus développé a ce monde. Elée tenta tant bien que mal de remplir sa mission et créer d'autres Gondawaiens avec Coban. Et Lun-Yria, elle passa sa colère sur Coban en lui reprochant de pouvoir remplir son devoir et mourir avec son peuple, puis elle ne dit plus rien. Supporta d'être un rat de laboratoire et le temps passa. Jusqu'au jour ou cette princesse réussit a fuir Sydney dans une benne a ordures du centre. Elle fuya avec un groupe de clandestins l'Australie et termina en Angleterre a Londres après un long voyage sur un navire transporteur de contenairs. Et là a Londres elle fut cueillie par les services secrets. Ceux-ci furent bien embarrassés d'avoir devant aux la personne la plus recherchée du monde entier. Mais Lun-Yria les convaincus : Elle travaillerait pour eux mais par pitié qu'il ne la renvoie pas a Sydney dans les pattes de la science.

Ainsi Lun-Yria devint Luna et travailla pour le MI6 anglais en tant qu'agent le plus jeune de toute l'histoire. Elle partit sur Guatemala enquêter sur un mafioso du coin, évita un attentat sur Paris, sauva la vie de la reine d'Angleterre alors qu'un républicain avait prévu le plan parfait pour mettre fin a la monarchie. Puis Luna partit en Indonésie enquêter sur un entrepreneur chinois. Celui-ci plongé dans le trafic d'armes venait en effet de voler le prototype d'une bombe aux anglais. Et ce chinois n'apprécia pas vraiment qu'une jeune anglaise de 17 ans le condamne a la prison. Ses petits copains non plus donc Luna devint une cible. Pour éviter que leur meilleure agent (suicidaire sans peur de la mort) ne termine sa vie le MI6 envoya Luna aux USA dans la petite bourgade de Forks ou elle devait protéger la princesse Amelia de Génovie. Cette demoiselle y vivait en paix sans paparazzi à ses trousses en attendant d'être prête à remplir son rôle de princesse héritière. Et Luna fut chargée d'assurer le rôle de garde du corps, accompagnant Mia en cours notamment, sans que celle-ci ne le sache, en tant que service de l'Angleterre à la Génovie.

**Voila on en est là, désolé si c'était aussi long mais sinon vous n'auriez pas tout compris. Allez cette fois je vous mets l'histoire, amusez vous bien**….


	2. Chapitre 1

C'était si différent, ils étaient si différents de tout ce que nous connaissions, sa famille et lui.

Et elle était si singulière, différente de tout ce que l'on admettait pour une fille de 16 ans.

Chaque fille de ce lycée avait tenté sa chance auprès d'Edward Cullen.

Et pourtant, c'était elle qu'il avait choisie… La seule fille qui n'avait pas cédé à ses charmes, elle jouait même avec lui.

Bien sur que toutes les filles avaient étés jalouses, mais même cela était passé devant le spectacle d'Edward et Lun-Yria ensemble : lui adonis vivant calme et froid comme glaçon et elle chaude et lumineuse comme un rayon de soleil venu de très loin.

Je pense que finalement, tout le monde est un peu effrayé des Cullen, aussi d'Edward avec ses charmes si parfaits pour oser vraiment vouloir mieux connaître Edward. Tout le monde sauf Lun-Yria, l'anglaise qui a débarqué il y a deux ans. Et elle et Edward, c'est indescriptible : lui sublime… elle parfaite, naturelle et…dans leurs yeux on ne lit qu'une seule chose : L'amour éternel. Ce dont rêve chaque personne, ils l'avaient atteint.

Mais, ils s'étaient battus pour obtenir cela.

Leur histoire est triste mais elle a une fin heureuse, finalement.

C'est une histoire de sacrifices, de douleur et de peur, de peur de perdre un être cher. Mais aussi une histoire douce, de soutien mutuel et semé de sourires, d'amour.

Et ils ont bien failli se perdre ou ne jamais se rencontrer… pour toujours.

C'est peut être le hasard qui les a placés sur le même chemin, ou c'est peut être leurs destin…

Mais attendez, soyez patients, écoutez et laisser vous emporter sur le chemin de vos rêves…

Personne ne semble plus croire au coup de foudre.

« Faire des sacrifices pour l'être que l'on aime ?» est quelque chose dont on ne parle plus, « des âneries ! » dit on.

L'amour parfait éternel, n'existe pas dans le monde de nos jours d'après certains et pourtant….

Croyez moi cela existe, proche de vous… il existe toujours des gens qui se battent et se sacrifient pour que d'autres vivent.

Même des filles de 16 ans, venus du passez. Figés dans la glace et perdus dans leur futur le font encore au nom de l'amitié ou…de l'amour.

J'espère seulement qu'un jour moi aussi je saurais le faire et je crois que si seulement nous avions un cœur suffisamment grand et ouvert alors tout le monde aurait une chance de trouver l'amour de sa vie.

Et heureusement certains en ont encore un, et font vivre les rêves…

Luna POV :

Luna Rider.

Je lisais ce nom si commun et sans intonation écrit sur ce papier. Un nouveau passeport semblable à tout ceux que Blunt et Jones m'avaient donné depuis deux ans pour que je traverse le monde en mission pour eux. A vrai dire je ne me souviens même plus du nom sur mon premier. Enfin, c'est sans importance vus que j'ai pu prendre l'avion tranquille . Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Coban et les scientifiques ne me trouverait pas au Etats-Unis. Je me demande seulement comment sera Mia.

En soit le voyage en avion fut assez tranquille et j'au tout le temps d'apprendre la vie de Luna la nouvelle Luna par cœur, restait a espérer que cette fois je ne raconterais pas d'anneries en oubliant. Cependant je ne réussissais toujours pas a comprendre pourquoi les avions étaient un moyen de transport qui secouait tant, les humains du futur avait vraiment encore du progrès à faire… Je sais, ce n'est pas a moi de les critiquer seulement ils sont si simplistes et compliqués en même temps, il y aurait plein de moyens tout bête pour améliorer le planer de cet « avion ». Je fis le voyage assise à côté d'une femme très bavarde, et bien que je ne comprenne pas tout ce qu'elle me disait ce fut très amusant de l'écouter, l'anglais est une langue très nasale…

J'ai la chance d'avoir appris et pu pratiquer un tas de langue a Sydney puis au cour des deux dernières années a fuir Coban. Franchement je suis chanceuse sa fait trois ans que je leur échappe et les interventions de Jones auprès des journalistes ont bien permi d'éviter que mon activité avec les services secrets anglais deviennent publiques. Enfin, cette fois la mission sera de plus longue durée et il faudra que je sois plus qu'attentive a ce que Coban n'entende rien d'ici.

Finalement nous arrivâmes à Seattle, aux Etats-Unis. Je fus accueillie par un certain Jo, très sympa comme homme. Nous discutâmes sur le chemin bien que je passais mon temps a lui raconter des mensonges sur ma « vie » a Londres. J'avais bien fait d'apprendre la vie de « Luna » par cœur. Et à Forks, ou il faisait horriblement froid, j'ai rencontrée Mia. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse que je vienne. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'ennuyait toute seule. Nous sympathisâmes très vite, elle était archi maladroite mais très sociale et un peu timide même. Je crois cependant que mon ignorance en Géographie, en Histoire etc…lui semblait bizarre.

Je passais un super week-end avec Mia : elle m'initia au base-ball, bien qu'elle ne soit guère plus doué que moi…en soit je vivais enfin normalement sur terre après trois ans. Cela faisait vraiment du bien. Et je profitais à fond de la liberté.

Mia POV :

Luna a vite reçu l'attention de tout le monde et on se poussait pour discuter avec elle ou encore l'accompagner en cours. Je me suis bien marrée devant sa mine déconfite quand Mike et Eric se sont disputés sur qui devait lui faire visiter le lycée. D'un autre côté, je m'étonnais de constater que Luna ne s'imaginait pas du tout à quel point elle était belle. Elle et moi c'était comme deux opposés. Là ou Luna était d'un blond or avec des reflets roux au soleil, j'étais châtain foncé traditionnelle. Luna avait un visage fin et angulaire, un nez aquilin et de sublimes yeux saphir vif. Moi en revanche avec mon nez trop pointu, mon visage rond et des yeux bruns je n'étais pas spéciale destinée au tapis rouge. Ah et, bien sur ses allures de star de cinema toute mince (Luna était en fait même trop maigre) et une grâce de cygne dans tout ces gestes Luna ne manquait pas d'attirer les regards des garçons. Parfois, j'enviais les filles comme elle, même les plus beau gens du lycée, les Cullen tournèrent les yeux quand elle se présenta… Et surtout j'enviais l'aisance de Luna avec de parfais inconnus, je n'avais jamais réussi a gagner son aisance même si mon excès de timidité avait été vaincu depuis mon entrée en matière de princesse.

Enfin, bref, tout le monde se présenta comme des anun futur meilleur ami à Luna et moi lorsque je l'emmenais pour son premier jour au lycée. Les profs aussi on étés sympa ce premier jours, en soit tout allait pour le mieux. Et Luna et moi était déjà quelque peu amies : elle vivait avec moi dans la maison de vacance de grand-mère. Et oui, Forks n'était pas vraiment un hasard, même si grand-mère n'y vas jamais.

Ca faisait presque 6 mois que je vivais ici mais l'arrivée de Luna fut la première vrai action qui arrivait dans ma vie ici. Un bon point de plus je ne serais plus « la nouvelle », chose qui m'embêtait sérieusement la vie.

Elle a vu les Cullen pour la première fois à la cafétéria. Luna les remarqua dès son entrée et ne sembla pas du tout les apprécier dès qu'elle les vit… Ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus avec leur beauté irréelle. Ils étaient cinq assis à une table dans un coin, ne se parlaient pas et ne mangeaient pas même s'ils avaient tous un plateau intact devant eux et surtout ils ne nous dévisageaient pas.

Ces cinq là n'avait aucun trait commun, l'un des garçons, cheveux noirs et ondulés, était massif – musclé comme un vrai athlète qui soulève de la fonte à longueur de journée. Le deuxième blond était moins corpulent et un peu plus grand mais musclé tout de même. Le dernier des trois garçons était long et mince avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre. Il semblait plus jeune que les deux autres. Les deux filles était à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. La première était blonde, hiératique. Elle avait une silhouette magnifique, comme une vrai top modèle, du genre qui pousse chaque femme qui se trouve à côté d'elle à douter de sa propre apparence. Sa chevelure dorée descendait en vagues douces dans son dos. L'autre fille était petite et fine à l'extrême, rappelant un lutin. Ses cheveux noir corbeaux coupés cours pointait dans tous les sens.

Pourtant ces cinq là se ressemblaient de manière frappante. Ils avaient tous une peau de couleur craie, plus diaphane que la peau de n'importe quel ado de cette ville, et de sombres cernes sous leurs yeux, comme s'ils souffraient tous d'insomnies.

Mais ce qui fascinait le plus en eux était leurs visages, si parfaits comme l'on n'en voie jamais. D'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. Il était difficile de dire qui était le plus sublime entre eux, la blonde sûrement ou le plus jeune des garçons.

Soudain la plus petite des filles se leva et se débarrassa de son plateau intact avant de se diriger du pas gracile des danseuses vers la sortie et se glisser par la porte.

Luna demanda soudain alors que nous mangions : «- qui sont ils ??

-Les Cullen », répondit Jessica en levant la tête et suivant le regard de Luna.

« -Edward et Emmett Cullen, Jasper et Rosalie Hale celle qui est partie est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent avec le Dr. Cullen et sa femme mais ils ont étés adoptés. »

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots le garçon aux cheveux cuivre leva la tête et nous fixas. La fille qui nous parlait et moi-même baissâmes la tête, gênées, mais Luna osa dévisager le garçon avant de discrètement se tourner de nouveaux vers notre interlocutrice. Pourtant j'eu le temps de remarquer que le visage du Cullen n'exprimait aucune curiosité mais juste un vague intérêt comme si Jessica, l'avait hélé.

« -Qui sont les Hale ?? demanda Luna de bout en blanc

-Les deux avec les cheveux blond. Ils sont frère et sœurs, adoptés aussi bien sur. Le docteur a la petite trentaine. On dit que est leur tante.

-Et les deux autres sont Edward et Emmett ? enchaîna t'elle imperturbable.

-oui, Emmett est celui aux cheveux noirs, avec la carrure massive.

-ils ont l'air vieux pour être adoptés non ? , me dit elle en me regardant.

-ils vivent avec les Cullen depuis l'âge de 10 ans, 14 pour Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Précisa Jess.

-Sympa des Cullen de s'encombrer aussi jeune de gamins, remarquai je doucement.

-Sais pas. » répondit Jessica l'air de se ficher de ce propos. Luna semblait toujours absorbée par les Cullen, comme si elle se méfiait…ou je ne sais quoi. En tout cas pas avec le genre de regard de toutes les filles à côté de moi : des regard d'adoratrices.

« -Il ne sont…pas mal hein», bégayai je, gênée d'avouer cela, Luna se retourna vers moi et sourit.

« -Tu m'étonne ! s'exclama Jessica. Mais ils vivent en _couples,_ du moins Alice et Jasper et Emmett et Rosalie. Ils vivent _ensemble, » _continua t-elle avec un ton avec lequel elle trahissait la condamnation typique des petites villes en regardant Luna. Apparemment l'on n'acceptait pas vraiment la situation des Cullen ici. Bien que s'eut aussi été flagrant en Génovie.

« Edward est le seul disponible, continua Jessica, mais apparemment aucune fille d'ici ne lui convient, il les a toutes rejetées.

-ils vivent ici depuis longtemps ? », questionna ma nouvelle amie avec son anglais d'Angleterre.

-non, ils sont arrivés l'an dernier d'Alaska » répondis je.

Je me retournais et admirait de nouveau les Cullen lorsque immédiatement Edward Cullen se retourna et me rendit mon regard, il posa cependant juste quelque instants les yeux sur moi avant de regarder Luna, une ombre de frustration dans ses yeux d'un noir profond.

Et, bien sur, cette dernière capta son regard sans faillir.

Nous ne revîmes Edward Cullen qu'en cours de svt. Le prof nous accueil sans s'embarrasser de politesses insensés, ce qui fut un plaisir certain. Mais vu qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une place libre dans la classe à côté d'Edward Cullen. Le prof n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer Luna ce placer à côté de celui-ci malgré le regard regard noir qu'il lui portait. Le comportement de Cullen n'échappa à personne : il gardait les points serrés sous sa table et ne cessait de lancer des regard chargés de haine à sa nouvelle voisine, bien que j'ignore comment mais celle-ci parvint à rester calme.

Et après ce jour la, nous ne vîmes plus Edward venir en cours. Ce qui rassurait quand même un peu, m'avait confié Luna, elle ne comprenait apparemment pas non plus le comportement de ce dernier en cours. Et la semaine passa et Luna avec son caractère si charmant se fit rapidement des amis, tout le monde semblait l'apprécier donc ce n'était pas très compliqué. Et nous nous amusions vraiment bien ensemble. Nous ne tardâmes pas à devenir de très bonnes amies.


	3. Chapitre 2

°°°§Science§°°°

_Mia POV :_

Puis le vendredi de la deuxième semaine Edward Cullen revint au lycée. Cette fois, et j'en suis fière, ce fut moi qui remarqua son retour.

« -hé, vous avez remarqué le retour d'Edward ? » demandais je à la ronde dans la cantine. Mais bien sur dès que je sortis ses mots de ma bouche, Edward Cullen leva la tête vers nous, je me détournais en rougissant.

« -hein, quoi ? s'exclama direct Luna en lançant un regard à la table de la petite bande.

-Ben, Edward il est revenu, marmonnais-je

-Oui, je vois bien, me répondit-elle sèchement en se tournant vers moi, mais je croyais qu'il avait banni le lycée…

-Oh, les Cullen sèchent dès qu'ils le veulent, chaque fois qu'il y a du soleil ils partent tous en randonnée, même le docteur. » expliqua gentiment Angela Weber.

Entre-temps Edward s'était de nouveau tourné vers ses frères et sœurs et ils discutaient doucement entre eux. Emmett rigolait.

« -Il n'a pas l'air d'être en colère aujourd'hui, fis je remarquer à ma « sœur » Luna, pour tenter de la rassurer. Peut-être cela fonctionna car elle me sourit : « Alors j'ai une chance de survivre à mon cours… » Nous rigolâmes et dans notre dos Edward nous dévisageât sans que je le remarque, mais Luna si…

_Luna POV :_

Je me rendis en cours, tendue et méfiante. Les Cullen étaient différents de toutes les autres personnes de ce lycée. Ils ne se mélangeaient pas et était apparemment surdoués où je ne sais quoi. Ils ne m'inspiraient aucune confiance. Eh quoi, j'ai l'expérience des maffieux cinglés derrière moi et Edward, bien qu'il n'ai pas le comportement idiot des maffias, avait une aura dangereuse autour de lui. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais Edward me faisait presque peur. Il avait eu l'air de vouloir me tuer la dernière fois, et aujourd'hui son regard était complètement différent, comme s'il était une autre personne.

Il n'était pas encore là lorsque j'entrais dans la classe, aussi eu tout mon temps pour sortir mes affaires et vérifier du regard que personne ne portait d'armes ou quoi que se soit du genre, bien que je sache parfaitement que personne n'en avait. J'entendis clairement quelqu'un tirer le tabouret à côté de moi mais me décidais à ne pas le déranger.

Je failli sursauter lorsque j'entendis sa voix harmonieuse me dire : « Bonjour, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière. Je suis Edward Cullen. Tu dois être Luna Rider»

Et voila que ça recommençait, cette terre n'était décidément pas quelque chose pour moi. Je suis beaucoup trop émotive même si je le cache bien.

« - Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? demandais je a Edward

-Oh, tu étais attendue comme une vraie star tu sais, rigola t'il d'une voix séduisante.

-oui, ça j'avais remarqué », murmurais-je. Effrayée par cette confession, si cela se trouve je finirais pas tomber entre les mains des scientifiques.

Il voulait répondre mais le prof rappela la classe à l'ordre et il ne me servit qu'un sourire craquant. J'hallucinait et ne comprenais, mais alors plus rien du tout de ce garçon.

Le prof nous expliqua l'exercice du jour. Les lamelles dans la boite devant nous représentaient les différentes étapes de la mitose d'une cellule d'oignon. Nous devions les remettre dans l'ordre de la division en les observant au microscope et reporter les observations sur le polycopié.

« -Vous pouvez commencer, conclut

-Les dames d'abord ? » me proposa galamment Edward avec un sourire.

Je décidais de jouer le jeu et m'emparais de la première lamelle. Je réglais le microscope et, après avoir observée la lamelle, et concluais : « -Prophase »

Je voulus remettre la lamelle à sa place mais il m'interrompit : «-Je peux ?

-Oui- bien sur », dis je étonnée par sa manière de poser la question presque discrètement.

Il examina la lamelle encore plus rapidement que moi avant de reporter la réponse d'une fine écriture calligraphiée.

Puis nous continuâmes ainsi, j'examinais une lamelle, Edward vérifiait puis notait sur le polycopié. Puis il examinait, je vérifiais etc. Nous avions terminés bien avant les autres, Mr. Banner alerté par notre inactivité vint à notre table, examina nos réponses puis demanda :

« -Vous avez sûrement estimé que Mlle. Rider ne méritait pas de toucher au microscope Mr. Cullen ?

-Détrompez vous monsieur elle en identifié 4 sur 6, rétorqua ce dernier en me faisant rougir.

-Tu avais déjà travaillé là dessus ? , me demanda Mr. Banner.

Gosh, comment je me sors de ce merdier ? me demandais je perdu. J'avais jamais étudié en Angleterre moi…seulement à Gondawa oú on savait déjà un tas de trucs dans ce genre…

« -Non, mais nous avions déjà étudié la mitose en Angleterre, répondis je

-Et bien…il n'est pas si mal que vous soyez partenaires alors » marmonna Mr. Banner en se dirigeant vers la table de Mia et Angéla.

Je laissais mes yeux faire le tour de la classe, Mia et Angéla peinait visiblement avec l'exercice et je vis Mike et son partenaire ouvrir leur livre sous leur table. La voix d'Edward me sortit de ma torpeur : « -Alors comme ça tu viens d'Angleterre ?

-Oui, de Londres ,

-Pourquoi est tu venue à Forks ?

-pour quitter l'internat ou j'allais depuis mes 10 ans. » hum joli mensonge n'est ce pas ? Haha, de temps en temps il m'arrive d'imaginer la tête des gens si je leur racontait qu'après avoir abattu Davis au sommet de la tour de Londres, mettre fait tirer dessus depuis un paquebot, d'avoir évité de justesse de me faire tuer par SCORPIA, avoir crapahuté dans la jungle brézilienne avant de faire un voyage incognito dans l'espace le MI6 avait décidé de me poster en arrière zone vu que tout les services secrets du monde réclamait le droit de m'utiliser et que eux ne voulaient pas me partager. Ironique des fois qu'est la vie…La tête d'Edward fut difficile a imaginer, je n'arrivais plus a me concentrer en le regardant tellement il était beau.

« -Forks te plait ? enchaina t'il un peu plus tard,

Cherchait t'il a paraitre social aujourd'hui ou quoi

-ça peut aller… lui repondis je

-Cela n'as pas l'air très convainquant. »

Je souris.

Heureusement que le cours se termina ensuite et Edward Cullen s'échappa de nouveau comme la dernière fois.

Mia s'approcha directement dès Edward partit : « -Alors comment étais ce. Il avait l'air sympa aujourd'hui.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris la dernière fois. Il est très poli tu sais.

-Tu as du courage d'oser lui parler.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Eh bien, Edward est tellement impressionnant. Il fait flipper tu ne trouves pas ?

-Bof… finalement ça va. »

**Voila, un peu court mais la suite est cool ! J'espère que tout vous plait jusqu'à maintenant !**


	4. Chapitre 3

°°°§Sauvetage§°°°

_Luna POV :_

Le week-end passa et Mia et moi partîmes faire du shopping. Elle était aux anges, c'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle partait faire du shopping depuis qu'elle avait quitté LA pour aller en Génovie. Bien sur je ne pus eviter qu'elle moblige a me déguiser en joli princesse : elle avait du acheter plus de vetements pour moi que pour elle…pfff. Parfois les gens de cette epoque ouvait être tellement pathétiques, pourquoi accorder autant d'importance à ce qu'ils portent ? A Gondawa personne ne s'appuiyait sur l'importance, certains allaient même nus même si ce n'était pa très bien vu, j'avoue.

Néanmoins il me fit plaisir de voir Mia heureuse, nous commencions vraiment à bien nous entendre. Elle s'avérait être bien différente de la fille gâtée que je m'étais imaginée. Mia est maladroite, timide et pas du tout gâtée.

Le Lundi suivant, les routes étaient glissantes, Mia me dit qu'on appelait cela du verglas et que c'était du au fait qu'il avait gelée durant la nuit. Il faisait horriblement froid, le climat de Gondawa était décidément plus agréable. Mia m'enmenna jusqu'au lycée, et heureusement qu'elle avait une excellente voiture parce qu'elle conduisait comme un pied eu je l'intention de constater et de ce fait je faillis plus d'une fois mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Sauver Mia d'un accident de la route me semblait plutôt corsé.

Je sortait de la voiture et faisait le tour pour aller aider Mia a sortir quand, alors que j'étais juste derrière la voiture, tout les évènements simultanés se produisirent et je saisis tout d'un bloc et non pas au ralentit comme dans les films des gens de cette époque.

Premièrement je vis la voiture de Tyler Crowley débouler à toute vitesse dans le parking droit sur moi et freins hurlant. Je compris tout de suite ce que la voiture glissait sur le verglas et que Tyler ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. La deuxième chose que je remarquais fut le visage tordu d'horreur d'Edward Cullen qui se tenait à côté de sa voiture. Mais plus important me semblait le fait que je me trouvais au plein milieu de la trajectoire de la voiture dechainée…. Mon esprit réagit instinctivement et je me laissais tomber sous la voiture en heurtant méchamment le sol de mon épaule droite. En faisant ceci j'espérais seulement que la voiture de Tyler ne serait pas plus basse que celle de Jo.

Les deux voitures se heurtèrent dans un fracas de verre et un bruit assourdissant, en une pluie d'étincelle brilla au dessus de moi. Je devais avoir été désignée pour mourir…car la voiture ne finit pas sa course comme cela, elle rebondit sur celle de Jo et revint à la charge, seulement cette fois s'était mes deux jambes qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire.

Je réagis de nouveau instinctivement et roulais sous notre voiture en repliant mes jambes, mais il fallait bien sur que l'une mon épaule se trouve dans une étrange position et m'empêche de rouler entièrement sur moi même. En plus j'étais incapable de voir si Mia était en mauvaise situation ou non, je ne savais même pas si elle était sortie de la voiture !!

La voiture arrivait dangereusement vite et moi, coincée comme je l'étais ne bougeais pas suffisamment vite Je retins un juron et commençait à paniquer lorsque soudain j'entendis sa voix jurer à côté de moi et vis ses mains blanches se tendre. L'une d'elle rattrapa, je ne sais comment, la voiture de Tyler en plein vol tandis que l'autre me souleva à moitié et déplaça mes deux jambes. Puis il lâcha la voiture qui retomba dans un énorme vacarme nous aspergeant de verre.

Puis un grand silence envahit le parking avant que les cris ne débutent. J'entendis des gens hurler mon prénom d'emprunt, mais plus encore j'entendis Edward Cullen m'appeler d'une voix affolée : « -Luna, tu n'as rien ? Tu m'entends ?

-Oui, murmurai je d'une voix blanche, sa va… »

Je sortis de sous la voiture, une bien piètre cachette en réprimant un gémissement.

Il me souleva en veillant à ne pas déranger mon épaule droite tordue et me tirer dans ses bras. Je me débattis pour essayer de me lever et trouver Mia mais ses bras incroyablement musclés me retenaient bien.

« -Attention, dit il, je crois que tu t'es déboité une épaule ! » rigola Edward soulagé.

Ca j'avais remarqué même si,. Je me débâtis de nouveau et sa voix murmura: « -Tout doux, , fais gaffe aux morceaux de verre » « Edward, ou est Mia ? » chuchotais je. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et il semblait rassuré de m'entendre parler. « Elle est encore dans la voiture je crois, me répondit avant de froncer les sourcils devant mon regard horrifié. Merde, Mia avait très bien pu se casser un truc coincé dans la voiture. Edward me relâcha et s'écarta de moi autant que possible. Je lui faisais peur ou quoi ?? Peu importe, je m'extirpait totalement de la voiture avant de me relever mais mon épaule mal fichue se coinça et je m'écrasais gauchement sur le sol. Edward se glissa instantanément a côté de moi et me relevant il m'attira dans ses bras en marmonnant des mots de réconfort. C'est dans cette position, moi comme un bébé cherchant à bouger dans ses bras, que l'on nous retrouva. Je vis des visages striés de larmes et celui d'Angela blanc comme un linge nous regarder soulagés Pourtant les membres de la famille d'Edward et plus important Mia manquaient à l'appel. Elle avait du rester dans la voiture, et de ce fait j'avais failli a ma tache de la protéger !

Il fallut deux profs et les ambulanciers pour déplacer la voiture. Comment diable Edward avait il sut la retenir d'une seule main alors ? Était il un quelconque super héro ??

Des que la voiture s'écarta je jetais hors des bars d'Edward sur mes pieds et cherhcais Mia du regard. On l'avait sortie de la voiture et la montait en ambulance. Je fermais les yeux horrifiée :j'étais trop nulle…et Blunt allait me tranformer en charpie lorsqu'il l'apprendrait… edward se tenait derrière et interpreta l'expression de mon visage comme de la douleur je crois car il me demanda de nouveau si tout allait bien, je tentais de sourire mais

le traître ne sembla pas convaincu car mentionna bien sur aux ambulanciers qui se précipitait vers nous que je m'étais déboité une épaule. Je failli sérieusement le tuer à mains nus lorsque je fus comme un grand blessé chargé en ambulance. Je ne cherchais pas du tout à me faire remarquer durant une radio ou un éxamen médical, a vrai dire j'avais eu la chance jusqu'à maintenant de ne jamais mal terminer après une mission et donc de croiser un medecin. Apparemment c'était fini et j'étais mal fichue,si quelqu'un notais mes différence, je retournerai droit dans les mains des scientifiques comme un rat de laboratoire qui s'est échappé. Et jamais je ne pourrais expliquer ces différences à des médecins de ce monde… et puis j'étais incapable d'apprendre comment allait Mia du coup. Total du comble je vis Edward monter a l'avant de l'ambulance et entrer aux urgences sur ses deux jambes. Franchement il a de la chance qu'il y ait eu des gens parce que sinon…

Je fus conduite à une grande salle d'examen ou des infirmières prirent ma tension, et tout le reste me avant que l'on m'emmène faire une radio du bras, qui bien sur montra que je n'avais absolument rien de cassé puis on me laissa seule. Je commencais a sentir la colère monter en moi : je crois qu'en total j'avais du répéter 100 fois que je n'avais rien, juste une épaule déboité. Personne sembla être disposé a juste m'aider à remettre mon épaule en place et me laisser partir et personne n'avait su donner une reponse concrete lorsque je demandais comment allait Mia, « ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, on s'en occupe » repondait ils tout en souriant ; Les imbeciles…. Je fus cependant soulagée que les x-Ray d'avait rien laissé paraître. C'est quelque temps plus tard qu'un Tyler couvert de pansements et bandages me rejoint, lui aussi cloué sur un lit. Une fois seuls Tyler se lança dans une litanie d'excuses et de pardons. +++

« Tyler, je ne suis pas morte et tout vas bien alors tait toi s'il te plaît, tu n'y es pour rien OK ? » lui répondis je en lui coupant le parole dès que possible. Il se tut et me sourit piteusement.

-Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? marmonna t'il pénaud, j'ai failli causer ta mort et… mais ou tu vas ?! s'exclama t'il lorsqu'il me vit sauter du lit.

-je me taille, et vais chercher Mia, et oui je te pardonne.

Sur ce je me lançais vers le couloir en profitant de l'absence d'infirmières en en priant pour que personne n'entende les exclamations de Tyler derrière moi, pouvais pas se taire celui-là ?

Je me rendis cependant vite compte que courir avec une épaule déboitée n'était pas recommandé... mon épaule laçais des messages d'alertes a chaque pas vers mon cerveau. En fait c'était a peine moins douloureux que courir avec une balle plantée dans le dos ou un ventre a moitié découpé.

Je réussis a me glisser jusqu'au bout du couloir ou je vis deux médecins discuter en observant des radios. Me cachant dans un coin je les laissais passer devant moi avant de me préciser vers la première porte entrouverte dans le couloir des urgences. La pièce était vide, je passais ainsi dans tout le couloir comme si je me promenais sans trouver une seule indication du lieu ou se trouvait Mia et la salle des urgences venait d'apparaitre devant moi déjà visible au bout du couloir. Je me plaquais contre un mur ennervé par mon épaule qui me forcais a me tenir a moitié tordue et commençais sérieux a me demander quoi faire consciente que j'allais me faire hurler dessus lorsqu'on découvrirais mon absence. Puis la voix d'Edward furibonde s'éleva dans mon dos « Luna !! s'exclama t'il, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !! », en un clin d'œil il fut a côté de moi et me toisait de ses yeux inquiets. Il comprit immédiatement que je me promenais toujours avec un bras bizarre et remarqua également les trait tirés par la douleur de mon colère il commença a me morigéner : « -Tu est folle ou quoi a te promener ici dans ton état, tu devrais te trouver sur un lit d'hôpital avec un médecin qui te soigne oui !! Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?? il avait une voix grave et des yeux noirs lorsqu'il s'énervait comme cela et j'ose avouer qu'il m'impressionnait. Cependant le fait qu'il se promenait là, tranquille, dans l'hôpital et le fait qu'il m'égueulait sans façon firent exploser ma propre colère.

-Je cherchais Mia figure toi, lui laçais je acerbe. L'ahurissement se peignit sur son visage avant de céder à l'énervement,

-Tu cherchais Amelia ? C'est insensé dans ton état.

-Je vais très bien Edward , faudra que je le dise combien de fois a la fin ! explosais je, et vu que personne ne semble pouvoir me dire comment va ma meilleure amie je me suis dis que j'allais aller la chercher au lieu de rester scotchée dans un lit à écouter Tyler me réciter ses excuses stupides.

-Luna ! tu t'es déboité une épaule et tu as une belle entaille sur le front. Tu ne peux pas t'éclipser comme ça ! C'est insensé, tu as besoin d'un médecin et non pas d'une balade qui aggrave ton état.

- JE-VAIS-BIEN MERCI !! lui hurlais-je a la figure hors de moi, personne ne semble vouloir m'aider a me sortir d'ici alors je vais moi-même aller trouver la porte et Mia.

Je remarquais au passage que les personnes presentes aux urgences ainsi que plusieurs infirmières et quelque médecin nous dévisageait les yeux ronds. Mais personne n'osait apparemment interrompre notre petite discussion.

-Non je ne te laisserais pas partir ainsi, gronda Edward en me saisissant un poignet.

Je remarquais de nouveau a quel point ses doigts étaient froids.

-Edward ? un médecin venait d'apparaitre sur ma gauche sans que je l'entende.

-Je viens de la retrouver Carlisle, répondit Edward en reculant sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Ah, Mlle. Rider., m'apostropha le médecin d'un ton de velours semblable a celui que s'avait adopter Edward pour mettre les gens a l'aise.

Je consentis a tourner les yeux vers l'homme qui me parlait et du faire un effort pour éviter que l'ahurissement se peigne sur mon visage. Le médecin était jeune, blond et avait en soit plus les allures d'une star de cinéma que d'un médecin. Comme Edward il avait une peau pâle et des cernes sous ses yeux couleur or. Si je pouvais me fier à mon bon sens, cet homme devait être Carlisle Cullen, le père adoptif d'Edward et le meilleur médecin de Forks.

-Vous saviez que tout le monde vous cherche depuis cinq minutes, me demanda gentiment le en me souriant.

Je grimaçais, muette et sans inspiration de réponse.

-Laissez moi me présenter continua celui-ci avec tact en me tendant la main gauche, je suis Carlisle Cullen.

-Luna, marmonnais-je en tendant ma seule main valide, en l'occurrence la gauche avec un sourire. Carlisle avait au moins l'avantage d'être diplomate et me donner l'avantage de pouvoir lui serrer la main.

-Puis je me permettre de vous demander ou vous aviez l'intention d'aller Luna ? me questionna le médecin.

-Elle cherchait Amelia avant d'aller prendre les voiles, repondit Edward de sa voix furibonde a ma place vu que je gardais le silence.

-Ah, je vois, lui repondit Carlisle en souriant, vous ne nous trouvez pas assez digne de compagnie rigole t'il en me regardant.

Ma fureure rentré éclata de nouveau a la remarque d'Edward et je ne pus me retenir de lui en coller une tant pis pour son père :

-C'est surtout que personne ne semble vouloir me dire comment allait Mia, remarquais je acide.

-Mlle. Fermopolis s'en est très bien sorti, elle n'avait qu'une égratignure, me répondit Carlisle de sa voix posée sans prendre note de mon ton, contrairement a vous je crois, rajouta t'il en me voyant grimacer en me redressant. Vous permettez que je prenne soin de votre épaule avant que vous partiez ?, me demanda il finalement gentiment.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et emboitais donc le pas de Carlisle, Edward marchant juste derrière moi près a m'aider.

Carlisle me reconduisit dans la pièce d'où je m'étais éclipsé et, sans me demander mon avis me souleva pour me poser sur le lit.

-Alors, demanda t'il une fois que je fus assise, votre petite balade n'étais pas trop désagréable ?

-Non, merci marmonnais je en dévisageant Edward et son père.

Une infirmière entra alors dans la pièce et tendit des radios au père d'Edward qui les dévisagea en silence alors que je fournissais une bataille du regard a Edward. Celui-ci craqua en premier et souri.

-Vos radios sont bonnes, continua le Dr., vous avez mal à la tête ? D'après Edward vous avez subi un sacré choc à le tête en même temps qu'un choc à l'épaule.

-Non, je n'ai rien… et je voudrais bien m'en aller s'il vous plait. »répondis je, lasse de tout le temps répéter la même chose. Le Dr. sembla cependant douter de ma parole car il me regarda d'un regard inquisiteur avant de se tourner vers Edward. Je souris pour tenter de les rassurer. Peut être cela fonctionna t-il, le médecin ausculta néanmoins mon crâne et mon épaule avec ses doigts frais : « -C'est douloureux ? me demanda le père d'Edward en remarquant que je tressaillais au contact de ses doigts.

-Non, mentis je car c'était vraiment désagréable mais je tenais a partir, mais vous avez les doigts froids. » Un rire étouffé me parvint et je fusillais des yeux Edward, qui me regardait une moue protectrice sur les lèvres.

« -Bon, je m'occupe de votre épaule et je vous laisse vous échapper » conclus le médecin.

Je retins de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Au moins je ne serais pas cloué ici.

Après avoir cependant examiné cette fameuse épaule du regard le Dr. Cullen me sourit piteusement : « - Enfin il va falloir avoir un peu de patiente avant de pouvoir complètement la réutiliser. Un peu de repos sera nécessaire pour que les muscles ce remettent de cette extension prolongée. » Je flippais presque. Me garder plus longtemps ici ?, les gens de Sydney n'aurait cas venir me cueillir. A coup sur ceci était une diversion de Coban…il était surement déjà en route.

Le Dr. Cullen devait vraiment être doué car il capta immédiatement la peur dans mes yeux : « -Pas de panique, me rassura t-il d'une voix douce, vous n'aurez simplement qu'a porter une attelle, pas de plâtre rien. C'est plus agréable. » je réussis plus ou moins a calmer les battements de mon cœur a cette réponse, je pouvais m'échapper. Le médecin se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose apparemment car il quitta la pièce. Edward, Tyler qui s'était endormi, et moi restâmes seuls. Edward s'approcha et me regarda d'une moue narquoise. Je commençais a sérieusement avoir des crampes au bras.

« -Tu n'aimes vraiment pas cet endroit hein ? me demanda Edward d'une voix douce.

-Non, alors pas du tout », acquiesçais je d'une voix tendue. Il éclata d'un rire séduisant au moment ou son père entrait. Celui-ci dévisageât son fils, puis moi avec un regard curieux en s'approchant. Edward se retira dans un coin de la pièce. Le docteur Cullen posa une bande et une espèce de poche avec des ficelle en mousse de sur une tablette avant qu'il ne s'asseoie sur un tabouret à côté de moi. Je frémis et me dit que partir en ambulance avait vraiment été une idée débile, j'aurais mieux fait de m'échapper alors que j'en avais encore le temps. Peut être devrais je aller vivre sur une banquise ? et m'y laisser mourir de froid…ça serait assez ironique. Le médecin appuya légèrement sur mon épaule et me demanda gentiment si je ressentais quelque chose. Vu que non, il me conseilla de serrer les dents et appuya soudain férocement sur mon os. Je retins de justesse un hurlement et gémis doucement. Edward me souria tristement. Point positif la crampe reflua et je pouvais enfin bouger mon épaule

Le père d'Edward me demanda doucement de bouger mon bras en entier de l'avant vers l'arrière, ça allait très lentement mais ça marchait. Le médecin fit cependant une moue. Il plaça mon bras depuis l'humérus en une attelle avec des gestes très léger en veillant a ne pas appuyer sur mon épaule. Il me questionna plusieurs fois, pour savoir s'il me faisait mal et bien que ce ne fut pas toujours vrai, je lui répondis patiemment que non.

« -Et voila, me dit il au bout d'un moment. Si vous ne bouger pas l'épaule et gardez l'atelle ca devrait vite se remettre. Et pas de sport surtout. Vous pensez pouvoir faire ça ?

- Oui, bien sur, dis-je en pensant que je saurais tout faire pour quitter cet endroit.

-Vous résistez bien a la douleur. » me dit subitement le père d'Edward. Apparemment il n'était pas complètement tombé dans le panneau. Je me contentai de lui sourire un peu.

« -Bon, allez vous pouvez partir. Je veux vous revoir dans 15 jours pour voir si on peut enlever l'attelle. » conclut le médecin.

Tyler commença a se réveiller sur le lit d'à côté. Dès qu'il me vit le bras en bandoullière il me sourit piteusement

Je sautais du lit, mais ce ne fut pas un réel succès vu que le père d'Edward me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne m'écrase sur les genoux. « -Doucement, souria t-il, il faut un peu de temps d'adaptation. Vous n'avez plus le même équilibre… vous pensez que ça vas aller ?

-oui, oui ça devrait aller » répondis je avec un de mes beaux sourires

« -Je peux retourner au Lycée ? demandais je

-Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, me répondit le médecin.

-Et toi tu y retourne ? demandais je à Edward

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce notre survie.

-En fait, la moitié des élèves du lycée semblent avoir envahit les urgences », précisa le Dr.

Je gémis, génial ! C'était raté pour la discrétion. Suffisait de croiser les doigts pour que l'accident n'ait pas atteint les oreilles de mes poursuivants.

Le médecin et Edward me regardèrent l'air inquiet

« -Vous préférez rester ici ?

-non, non

-Prenez un peu d'aspirine si vous avez mal » me suggéra le docteur Cullen en signant ma feuille de sortie d'un grand geste de la main.

Je me tournais vers Edward : « -Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Il me regarda puis s'élança vers le couloir, moi clopinant sur les talons. Il s'arrêta dans un coin et me toisa : « -Quoi, me lança t'il.

-Tu me dois une explication. Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait.

-Je t'ai évitée de te faire écraser une jambe par une voiture.

-Tu te trouvais à côté de ta voiture avec Rosalie. Elle porte une veste rouge aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai remarqués, et pourtant l'instant suivant tu te trouvais à côté de moi sous cette voiture. Tu m'expliques ? me récriais je énervée par son impassibilité.

-Personne ne bouge aussi vite Luna, tu délires. J'étais à côté de toi crois moi.

-Non, tu ne l'étais pas, Tyler ne t'as pas vu. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fais pour soulever cette voiture ? lui demandais je sceptique.

-Tu pense que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture ? » Son ton laissait entendre que j'étais folle à lier, ce qui me rendit encore plus soupçonneuse car cette réplique était placée a perfection, comme par politicien qui sait manipuler son auditoire.

J'acquiesçais en silence.

«-Personne ne te croiras tu sais, lança Edward moqueur.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de le raconter à quiconque.

-Quel intérêt alors ? me demanda t'il incrédule

-Je veux savoir la vérité, car elle a de l'importance à mes yeux, répondis je d'une voix sèche.

-Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me remercier et oublier tout cela ? » me demanda t'il d'une voix de velours. Je frémis devant ses intonations séductrices, en me demandant comment il faisait pour réussir a me faire perdre le fil ainsi.

« - merci

-Tu ne renonceras pas hein, rigola t'il en me toisant, tu risque d'être déçue, continua il devant mon absence de réponse.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée si tu refuse que je sache une seule vérité ? lui demandais je vraiment curieuse cette fois.

-Je ne sais pas. » se contenta de murmurer Edward avant de tourner les talons en me laissant incapable de le suivre.

Je rejoins la salle d'attente, subjugué par une tonne de gens me demandant si j'allais bien, avant de me faire entraîner par Jo et Mia vers la voiture. Nous rentrâmes en silence, bien que je sache discerner un air de soulagement et de peur dans les yeux de Mia. Ce soir là elle me confia avoir vraiment eu peur de me voir mourir et je dus lui promettre plusieurs fois de ne plus jamais me retrouver dans une situation telle que celle-là avant qu'elle se résigne à aller dormir. Cette nuit là pour la première fois je rêvais d'Edward Cullen.

**Et tada !! On s'arête ici pour l'instant… Mes excuses pour les fautes !! J'ai un peu la flemme de relire. Mais je me suis trop amusée a écrire ce passage J'espère qu'il vous plait revievew svp je veux savoir l'avis d'autres… je vous mets la suite plus tard mais il faut que je corrige encore de détails.**


End file.
